SNL Assemble
THE BETRAYAL OF LIAM After many years have passed the SNL group remained disbanded and broken. With the group separated and having no way to bring back their fallen friends. After researching of any way possible to get the fallen SNL members back Liam finally comes up with the idea of going back in time and convince the group that the only way that they are able to stop Nick is to fight her together instead of separate. He goes back to find the group but discovers that they have all parted in their own way. he goes to find Edward first, his ex best friend who is training his new protegee Sungsoo wanting to train him after the loss of his son Andrew. Edward and Sungsoo attack Liam on sight knowing he was responsible for all that has happened, but Liam says that there is a way that they can bring them back but they are going to need the others to help them. Edward informs him that after the death of half of the group that they disbanded. Nick is quick to find out that Liam has betrayed her and is working with Edward to find a way to help the group save the fallen members. She then sends an army of libtards to defeat them, which they are unsuccessful at doing. After fending off the army the SNL hangout is destroyed. Edward is still not trusting Liam but agrees that they need to bring together the group to save their friends. SNL ASSEMBLE Ed, Liam, and Sungsoo first go to locate Alex knowing he is going to be the hardest to convince to rejoin. They eventually find him at an arcade to which when he sees them he fights them all. He believes that Ed has now joined Nick and because of his anger towards him after the war. They manage to quickly subdue him and overpower him and Ed tells him that Liam has found out a way to bring back the others They then go to find Adrian who is still in a a state of great depression after loosing his lover. Alex still hesitant to really accept Adrian back after the damage he has caused has to put his anger aside and ally himself with him. They convince him that there is a way to bring back Nat, which he then agrees to join them. They then go to find Jorge who joins them without a problem or hesitation because he was against the group disbanding and welcomes Liam back but is still some what not trusting him entirely. Jorge then tells them that Hans and Dan have joined a Jewish fraud company who unknown to them secretly works for Nick. They are then assigned to hunt down and destroy their once former allies. They eventually meet and the two sides confront each other , they fight and it ends in a stalemate when Liam informs them that the company that they work for is an organization run by Nick. He then informs them that there is a way to bring back the others. The group becomes one again and assembles to stop Nick. And now that they have Liam and Sungsoo to help them stop Nick and bring back their friends. EVERYBODY KNOWS With the group now together, Liam informs them of his plan to travel back in time and to convince them that they need to fight Nick together before she is able to obtain all the stones instead of split apart and that he has to fight his past self and distract his old self from obtaining the stone. They all agree to the plan and start working on way to travel back in time. Nick announces to the world that the number one enemy is the SNL group and that they must be stopped. Nick arrives and confronts them and tells them there is no way to bring back their friends and that the rest of them will soon join them including Liam who betrayed her. She then fights the group which they are unable to defeat her since she she has all of the stones. She gives them one final warning to stop or she will kill them all. THE FIGHT FOR SNL Without any time to waste the group finds a way to go back in time and joins their past selves. They get their past selves out of harms way and play the role of their past selves in case if the plan fails. The time has come where the future members must fight alongside their long gone friends from the past. They all arrive together at the SNL hangout and await the arrival of Nick. Nicks future self manages to go back in time as well and confronts them, which complicates things further. But she has a different idea which is to go find Liam's past self and destroy him which will prevent them from being able to go back in time. The past versions of the survivors refuse to stand still and let the others fight so they join in on the fight and fend off the army to the best of their ability. The future versions go and find Liam's past self and convince him that he needs to join them or everything will be destroyed, to which he does. Now the past selves and the future selves join forces to defeat both version of Nick and her army. Future Liam decides to take the place of his younger self to be able to give them all a fighting chance. Future Nick goes in to destroy "past" Liam, he manages to fight her off even with her having the power of all of the stones, but he is killed to which Nick feels unhappy doing so but did it to retain the timeline. She soon realizes however that he was not the past version but instead was the future version which upsets her She then realizes that her interference in the past is altering the timeline so she needs to act fast in order to stop them. The remaining future versions fight her off while the past versions fight past Nick and her army. Future Nick manages to kill future Jorge with ease. Future Dan and Hans manage to fight her off some and even beat her to a point where she is wounded but she is still able to kill them. Alex and Adrian die fighting side by side with each other and while succumbing to their wounds they both apologize for what had happened to them and die as friends once more. OUR LAST HOPE Edward realizing that he is that last survivor of the future versions as he was protecting past Liam, the stones from past Nick, and the other past members. He confronts future Nick and tells her she needs to stop this madness because she will loose Liam forever, she says to him that she already lost him to the group. Past Nick comes and stands next to her future self and demands the stones. Edward wanting to finish this and avenge his friends is to battle both of them which he is not strong enough even with the power of two of the stones. He is quickly defeated and is given one last chance to give up the last two stones. He then realizes that the only way to defeat her is to destroy the two stones but knowing that it is impossible to do so and figures that he should instead sacrifice past Liam because doing so would erase future Nick and himself from existence. Edward gives the last remaining two stones to past Edward and past Carla. He then takes past Liam and kills him wiping future Edward and Nick out of existence. The past selves are shocked that Liam had to be killed but know that it had to be done for the mission to succeed Now given the only chance to fight Nick with the entire group and with the libtard army defeated. They engage in a battle of fate. In the battle Hans takes charge and manages to suplex Nick, but he is quickly overpowered and is killed. Sungsoo tries to fight and is unsuccessful. Devastated that they lost Hans and Sungsoo they fight on. Carla uses the stone against Nick but it is useless since she has more stones than she does. Nick takes the stone and kills Carla and then goes for Edward who has the final stone. He knows what to do unlike what happened in the previous timeline, doesn't tell the others of his plan. He then uses all the energy that the stone contains and makes it unusable. When Nick confronts him for the stone he hands it over to her. She then mocks him for his cowardliness. She then snaps her fingers and says the N word. They all wait in horror for whats to come but nothing happens. Then suddenly she starts to disappear and she realizes that Edward took out the power of one of the stones and that she was not able to say the word without the help of all of the stones.